OneShot Deal
by tbloodlover1000
Summary: A series of one-shot Eric and Sookie stories.
1. Catch and Release

**Catch and Release**

**EPOV:**

I waited patiently on the highest branch of the highest tree in the forest. From the trees position, I could see the small clearing ahead perfectly. Nothing would obstruct my view when she came. I inhaled sharply, smelling the magic in the air. I knew she would be coming tonight. It had been nearly three months since her last appearance in these woods. She came back every three months, for three nights, and then left for Fae again. She didn't know that I knew her schedule so well. She didn't know that I have been hunting her for nearly a year.

The first time that I saw her was on a night similar to this. It was October, so the air was cool and crisp. I could easily smell the magic in the air that night, and I began searching for its source. As I ran through the forest that stretched throughout the small town of Bon Temps, the smell and energy of magic grew stronger. It wasn't until I reached this very clearing that found the source of this magic.

It was a Fae portal.

I stopped and stared in amazement at the golden portal that was slowly opening. It had been nearly five centuries since I had last seen and tasted a fairy. Their blood was delicious. It tasted like freedom, and they smelled of home. Their smell reminded me of _my_ home. To me, they smelled of the sea, a fire, and honey. Faeries seemed to have that effect on vampires. They smelled and tasted like everything a vampire desired in life, or wish they were still able to have. A fairies smell is different to every vampire; and they are always irresistible.

I quickly climbed up a nearby tree and waited patiently for the fairy to enter into this realm fully. I could barely contain my excitement. I wasn't sure if I wanted to drain the fairy dry or only weaken it to keep it as a pet. I decided to wait until I saw what the fairy looked like to decide. I was not one to keep an ugly pet.

The portal opened completely and a burst of light shot out of the opening. My fangs dropped and I shielded my face and eyes from the light. I was no longer used to such brightness or heat. It had been to many years since I had seen such a bright light.

I looked back once the light died away and saw a young woman step out of the portal. Her hair was blonde, the same shade as mine, and she wore a long gown that glittered and flowed around her. Thanks to my keen eyesight, I could see her large blue eyes, tan skin, and full lips, perfectly. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever encountered in my thousand years of existence. I watched with a grin as she glanced around the clearing nervously, searching for any threats. I heard her heart beating quickly and smelled her fear and blood.

She was exquisite.

I watched her, but carefully tried to keep myself from view. I did not want to catch her yet. I first wanted to see what she was doing there. Why would a fairy come to this realm and endanger herself? Perhaps she was to meet someone here? I decided to wait and find out if she had any connections to this realm. If so, I would use them to lure her to me. This fairy was certainly one I wanted to keep.

I watched as she continued to look around. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she began looking up towards the tree that I was sitting in. I frowned and slowly shifted further back to make sure that she could not see me. She stared in the direction I was in for a few moments longer, then looked away and began walking out of the woods. I slowly flew from the tree branch and followed her. I made sure to keep a small distance so she would not suspect any threats.

While I followed her, I saw her, more than once, turn back around to the direction she came from and look around. _Can she sense me?_

I followed her closely for nearly fifteen minutes. She enchanted me. Everything about her was perfect, and I wanted nothing more than to obtain her. Her hair, her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the way she walked… everything about her amazed me and I wanted to see more. I wanted to know more about her. While I watched her, I could not recall any other fairy who had this effect on me before. There was something different about this girl.

I watched, curiously, as she walked out of the woods and toward an old farmhouse that sat alone on a large plot of land. The house was run down and looked to be nearly two hundred years old. I watched as the young fairy walked faster toward the house, and then break out into a sprint towards it, as if the house was a precious treasure that she could not wait to have.

She opened the door and gracefully stepped into the home. As I flew closer to the home, I heard laughter and talking. I flew over to the house and landed gracefully next to the window where the voices were coming from. Standing in the shadows, I watched closely as the little fairy kneeled in front of an old woman and spoke softly to her. I could see the fairy more closely now, and she truly was gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and tears and she spoke kindly to the old woman.

I watched them together for hours until I looked at my watch and saw that it was only an hour until sunrise. I cursed softly under my breath and gazed longingly at the fairy once more, before taking off into the night to find shelter.

She was there the next night with the old woman, and a young man. I watched her again, and then I watched her as she went to bed and slept. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

I was delayed from returning to her after sunset the following night due to my business as Area Sheriff in the city of Shreveport. By the time I arrived to the old house, the fairy was long gone. I cursed and was angry with myself for my stupidity. I should have taken the fairy when I had the chance instead of merely watching and fantasizing about her.

I went to the same spot in the clearing and to the old house many nights a week in hopes that she would appear again, but with no luck. My luck changed though three months after I first spotted her. I smelled the magic again while on my way to the area, and saw her come out of the portal. I watched her again, still making no move to obtain her. I do not know why, but the idea of taking her during the nights that I saw her disturbed me. I wanted to watch her more. I wanted to learn about her more, and her connection to the old woman; who, I had learned, was named Adele Stackhouse.

For the past year, on the nights that she was not on this realm, I thought much of her. No other woman who offered herself to me was as beautiful as the fairy. No other woman smelled as delicious, or fascinated me as much. I could only think of the fairy. I was obsessed, and yet I found myself disturbed with the idea of taking her. I came to the realization that she weakened me, and I needed to put an end to this obsession soon. A vampire can have no weaknesses. It will only bring pain, or the true death. I decided that I would no longer watch her. Even though I knew I didn't want to, I was going to take her when she returned and keep her. All I knew was that I needed her by my side. I had to have her. She was like a drug to me. I told myself that she would learn to like me, in time, and that I would be good for her. I would give her anything she desired.

So, here I am. Waiting patiently, watching closely, for the beautiful fairy who somehow stole my cold, still heart without even realizing it. I knew that my actions were foolish, and yet I couldn't bear to think of not seeing her again, or of not having her. I wanted her, and yet a part of me hated her for making me so weak.

She came out of the portal again, looking more beautiful than ever. I watched her from my normal spot in the trees, and inhaled her scent. She smelled different from other fairies. Still sweet, but it was not as overpowering. I was going to enjoy having her as my pet.

I flew over her as she ran through the woods towards the old woman's house. I noticed how toned her legs were, and defined her arms were. She had the body of a female warrior, and the Viking in me growled in approval. I flew a little closer to her to get a better look at my new pet. Suddenly, she stopped running, and began looking around. Her breath was ragged, and her heart pumped furiously. I licked my lips in anticipation as I watched her hungrily. As I was wondering what made her stop, she turned back around, but instead of running, she began to walk at a steady, even pace. I flew after her, keeping my eyes on only her, making sure nothing crossed her path.

While I was watching her, I paid no attention to what was in front of me and hit a few branches on a tree. The sound startled both of us, and she gasped, her eyes shooting up to where I was. We made eye contact and we both were still for a moment, waiting for the next move. I, being a man who enjoys taking the initiative, dove toward her and flew as fast as I could to her. I heard her scream at my action and watched as she teleported away. I landed hard on the very spot she was just standing and growled. I was never usually so reckless with my hunting; but this creature seemed to enchant me and made me forget my surroundings.

_Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to keep her_.

I lifted my head to the air and sniffed, trying to find her scent. I began walking down the small path I knew she always took and finally caught her scent. She had not yet left the woods. She was hiding. I grinned, feeling excited for the hunt. Before I couldn't stand the thought of taking her, of harming her and tainting her innocence. But now I wanted to find her. The evening was turning out to be quite a bit of fun for me.

I sniffed the air more, and smelled that she was very, very close to me; but I couldn't find where. I nearly growled in frustration until I heard a soft rustle of leaves above me. I looked up and saw the little fairy on a branch in the trees. She gasped softly when she realized that I had spotted her, and I smiled. My fangs ran down in anticipation. I saw her disappear, but she didn't go far, for I still smelled her very well. _She must be weakening herself._

I ran quickly and saw her running quickly to the edge of the forest, most likely trying to go to the old woman's house. I easily caught her and pulled her back to my chest, attempting to still her jerking movements. She smelled so good to me, but I could smell that she was not a full-blooded fairy. It made being this close to her much easier.

"Let me go!" She yelled. I chuckled at her attempts to harm me.

"Calm down, little one. I'm not going to harm you."

"I know what you are! I knew I sensed you before! Get off of me!"

I gently held both of her wrists in my hand and spun her around to face me. Her face was flushed with anger and she was panting raggedly. Her hair was a mess from running from and fighting me, and she had a scowl on her face… but she was so beautiful to me.

"How did you know I was here? And if you've known I have been here, why didn't you fight me?" I asked.

The fairy huffed and rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business how I knew. And after you left me alone one night, I just assumed that you didn't care that I was here… Obviously, I was very wrong."

"And very naïve. You really don't know the effects fairies have on vampires do you?"

The fairy shrugged and averted her eyes to the ground in shame. I shook my head with a smile on my face. "I have been watching you for a year, and I must say, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Her eyes shot up to mine and I saw a mix of lust and anger in them, "If you have been watching me that long, then why didn't you take me a year ago?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say, mostly because I couldn't explain why even to myself. "I suppose it is because I wanted to somewhat understand you first. I also did not like the idea of harming you."

Shock was evident on her face, "You mean a _vampire_ actually cared about another creature? I didn't think that was possible."

"Shhh, it'll be our secret," I told her with a wink. I watched as she tried to hide her smile. We were silent for a few moments, just looking at each other. She looked at me as if she was just as mesmerized by me as I was by her.

"Are you going to let me go?" She asked softly.

"No… never…" I whispered softly. She gasped and tried once again to pull her hands out of my grasp. I held on tighter and moved closer to her, until our bodies were touching and I would see every shade of blue in her eyes. "I want you to stay with me and be mine."

She shook her head, not breaking eye contact with me, "I can't. It's forbidden for me to be with a vampire."

I smirked at her and asked, "So if it wasn't forbidden, you would be mine then?" I watched in fascination as a rosy blush crept across her skin. The blush made her smell even better and I licked my lips. I wanted to taste her so badly, but I wanted her to be willing.

"I am Sookie Brigant, granddaughter of Prince Niall Brigant of the sky fairies. People will know that I am missing and they will look for me. I doubt you want to a war over this lust you feel for me. Please, do all vampires and fairies a favor and let me go." She pleaded and looked distraught, while I smiled and my fangs ran down once more in excitement. The sight of my fangs made her jump back from me in fear.

"You mean to tell me I have captured a fairy _princess_? Oh yes, I shall not be letting you go."

I watched as the fairy-no, _Sookie_-stare at me in shock, "You don't care that there will be war over this?"

I shrugged, "We defeated them once, we can do it again."

Anger blazed in her blue eyes and I felt her tremble, "Damn you!" I watched in fascination as she began to glow and felt her push her hands against my torso. Before I could react, I was blasted with a powerful energy away from her and into the trunk of a tree twenty-five feet away from her. While the blow hurt and caught me off guard, it was not enough to seriously wound me. I looked up, feeling a mixture of anger and astonishment, as I looked at Sookie, who had now collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. I watched as she attempted to stand up and ran over to her, pinning her to the ground. I looked down at her and could see how the energy she used to blast me drained her very much, so I took comfort in knowing that she would have a difficult time escaping me now.

"That wasn't very nice, my princess," I hissed at her. She growled in anger and attempted, once again, to release my grip. "You might as well stop trying, because I will not be letting you go."

"Please! Please release me…" She begged softly. I saw tears gather in her eyes and sighed. Damn this woman for affecting me so.

"I will make you a deal. I will let you go, and you can run and hide from me, but if I find you, and you can not stop me from taking you, I will not give you another chance to run."

"That's not fair! You have the upper hand in this!"

I shrugged and smiled, "So you admit defeat?"

She scowled at me, "Never."

I leaned my head closer to her, until our lips were barely touching. "Two rules, though. You can not hide in a human home, and you can not return to the portal."

"But how am I supposed to win?"

"By fighting me, of course."

"But-"

"Now, now, princess, I am being very generous. I am giving you the opportunity to flee."

"This is just a catch and release game to you! We both know you are going to find me again!"

"Do we? I think I am taking a chance here… are you?" I asked with a smile. She was right, of course. I knew I would find her, but I was curious to see what else my little fairy could do.

"Fine!" she growled. I slowly stood up and offered her my hand to help her. When she refused to accept my hand and stood up on her own, I smiled.

"One-"

"Wait! You have rules too…. No biting." I frowned, "Fine, anything else?"

"Um… no, that's all I can think of."

"Excellent. You have until three-"

"A hundred!"

"Ten."

"Fifty?"

I sighed, "You have until twenty to hide. You can go anywhere within a ten mile radius."

"Take one last look, Vampire. This is the last time you'll see me," she told me smugly.

I laughed, "We'll see, little one. It is not very often that I become attached to something. I am not one to easily let something go. Now, on the count of twenty, I will come for you. One…"

She _'popped'_ away before I got to two. I counted to twenty, like I said I would, and ran off into a sprint towards her, following her scent. Every time I got close to her, she vanished again. It was as if she heard I was coming. I tried to remember if Faeries had excellent hearing or eyesight, but I was not sure.

For over an hour, I get close to Sookie, even occasionally see her, and then she would "pop" away from me. I could sense that she was growing weaker as the night wore on, for she did not teleport far away from me.

I sensed her in another small clearing in the woods near a lake. I looked around, but could not find her anywhere, even though I knew for certain that she was there. A sighed in frustration and took off into the sky to hover above the area. I looked around the tops of the trees and behind the large trunks to see if I could find her hiding spot. My brow furrowed in confusion and I wondered if she teleported again, until I heard the water from the lake move and saw her emerge to the surface, gasping for air.

Her air was slicked back against her head and she looked around the area for me. She did not realize that I was far above her. I smiled, realizing that I had her. I dove toward her again, just as I had an hour before, and pushed up both back into the water. She was still for a moment, and I was worried that I had hurt her. It must have just been shock, though, for she was kicking and hitting me widely after a moment. With one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, I pulled her toward the surface once more. When we reached it, I did not gasp for air like she did, instead, I smiled and laughed. I had won.

"You bastard!" She yelled out, still trying to pry away from me.

I continued laughing, "I must say, lover, hiding here was clever. The water masked your scent very well. If you didn't have to come up for air, I would have not found you."

"You didn't play fair!" She wined, loudly. She had stopped struggling to cross her arms in front of her chest and scowl at me, her lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout. I could not resist, I leaned forward and nipped her lower lip, making her gasp. I kissed her fully on the mouth, my tongue sliding into her mouth, and filled the kiss with all of the lust, passion, and pride I felt for her. She responded eagerly, and we kissed for a few minutes. Her long legs wrapped around my waist under the water, pulling me closer. Sadly, she broke away from me.

"Okay, I get it! I'm irresistible, but that gives you no right to just take me," she exclaimed. Her lips were red and swollen from my kiss, and her cheeks were flushed from lust and excitement.

"Not according to the vampire laws, lover."

"Well I'm not a vampire!"

"But you have been claimed by one!"

"So!"

A let out a frustrated and unnecessary sigh, and began to swim us out of the water. I carried her back onto land, and gently set her down on the grass. She shivered from the cold, so I pulled off my jacket, and wrapped it around her. I sat down on the grass next to her.

"Do you like living with the Fae?" I asked, looking straight into her eyes, searching for the truth.

She averted her eyes and said, "Well of course I do, and they are my family. Everyone wants to be with their family."

I gently pulled her chin so that I could look into her eyes once more. I knew she was lying. "Then why do you come here so often and visit that old woman if you love it there so much?"

Tears filled her eyes, and she looked down again, her face red with what I assume was embarrassment. I gently wiped away her fallen tears, and turned her face towards mine once more. "Look at me," I commanded softly. I enjoy eye contact.

She sniffed and looked into my eyes for a moment, then sighed. "I was taken," she admitted softly. "My grandfather found out about my gift, and wanted me to live with him. I refused, so he forced me, saying it was for my safety. The old woman I come to visit is my grandmother. She raised me after my parents died when I was seven."

I nodded, "How old were you when you were taken?"

"Fifteen. I have lived in Fae for seven years. They don't know that I come back so often. But I miss my friends and family here. I have to come back."

We were silent for a moment, thinking over the conversation. I was the first to break the silence; "You said your grandfather took you because of your gift… What gift would that be?"

Sookie sat quietly for a moment, staring into my eyes. I could see the inner battle raging within her. She was wondering if she should tell me the truth. "I can read people's thoughts," she finally admitted.

I stiffened, "Can you read mine?"

"No," she said, staring at me in wonder, "No, I can't, and it's wonderful. You have no idea what a relief it is to hear silence after a lifetime of just, blah, blah, blah."

I smiled, "I can imagine the relief. Can you sense my mind at all?"

She shrugged, "Yes, but it's really that I just sense a void. I hear nothing else."

"Ah, so that's how you've been sensing me," I said, coming to the realization. I was very impressed with my little fairy princess.

"Yes," she said, and smiled a rather smug smile. I laughed and shook my head. I knew that she was different, that she was special.

We sat in silence for a moment. I listened to her heartbeat; it was a soothing rhythm. Her voice pulled me from my trance, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, I would like to take you to my home. You will be mine, and will be very taken care of. I am the Sheriff of the Area, so I have much power and can protect you."

"So, I am being taken, yet again," she said softly, her gaze looking out over the water. I reached over and began playing with her hair. I was delighted when she responded to much touch by leaning into me.

"Think of it as coming home. You were taken from this world; from your family, and friends. Now you are returning. Only, this time, you will not be living in an old farmhouse, but with me in my home. You are allowed to visit your family. You may visit your friends as well, though I would like to know their names and where you will be to make sure you are safe. If you are mine, you will have everything you could ever desire. And you could live in the human world again, though, you would also have to live in the vampire one as well."

She nodded, and turned to look at me once more. She was silent for a moment, thinking through my offer. "So, while I will be considered yours, I would still have my freedom?"

"Yes. I do not wish for you to be unhappy, lover," I told her honestly.

"Why are you doing this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I cannot explain my feelings. When I first saw you, I knew that I had to have you by my side. Not to just taste you, or have sex with you, but to just exist with you. We have never met before, and yet I feel like we know each other and have for centuries.

Sookie nodded, "I'm glad it's not just me who feels it." My heart soared at the declaration. "I will stay here, if you promise to keep me safe from my grandfather, and allow me to see my friends and family. Also, I would like to live near Bon Temps, if that's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, I have a home between Bon Temps and Shreveport. We will live there."

She smiled, and nodded. An awkward silence fell between us. I cleared my throat and said, "I will do my best to make you happy. You will not regret leaving Fae."

She nodded, and smiled. She slowly leaned forward and kissed my lips. We kissed for several minutes and I gently pulled away, and said in a husky voice, "Let's get you home." I had never been so excited to go home in my long existence.


	2. Everlasting Light

**Everlasting Light:**

**Sookie's POV**

I had never felt the light from my hands leave me with such strength, such force. As the witches were chanting, I heard Jason's frantic, scared pleas in my mind and I knew I had to do everything in my power to stop Marnie.

I felt Eric. I had felt his emotions since we exchanged blood, but since his memories returned, he had been blocking his emotions from me. Not now. I felt his anger, his fear, his helplessness. I had never wanted to protect him more than I did in that moment.

I didn't focus on my fear to channel my light. I focused on my love-my love for Eric. I knew that only I could save him, and I knew that if I didn't save him, I would not be able to go on through this world without him.

I thought about Eric, and his declarations of love-under the curse, and then with his memories. I thought about our loving, tender moments together; before and after the witches showed up in our world. I focused on my feelings for him, for my undying love, and I felt the light surge through me. It was as if the light was spewing out of my pores, shining brightly on the evil that surrounded me, forcing it back into its dark corner.

Relief flooded through me, and I knew that Eric was safe. I only had a moment of triumph before Marnie turned to me, hatred flaring in her eyes, and began to cast a spell. I wondered if she was taking away my memories as well. I tried to move, tried to look away, but something was holding me in place. My feet were planted on the floor; my eyes were forced to stay on hers. I was to watch my punishment play out.

When the fire circled around me, I was finally able to move my feet. I turned in a circle, looking for a way out. I tried not to panic, but could not help the feeling once I realized that there was no way out for me. I was to burn. My meek, mortal life was about to end slowly, torturously. I looked up to see Tara, my best friend since childhood, stare at me in horror. "Stop!" she yelled to Marnie, but Marnie ignored her, chuckling darkly while watching me. She was satisfied with my punishment.

I turned away from her, and attempted to calm my nerves. I needed to focus, to keep calm. But as I approached the flames, thinking perhaps I could jump over them, they rose and flickered toward me. The heat on my face was not soothing. It was instead terrifying. I felt the flames touch my clothes, and I looked down to make sure the fire did not already begin to burn me. I noticed that my shirt was singed, and my panic finally began to set in and take over. The flames crept closer to me, and the smoke seeped in to my chest and lungs, choking me.

I faced the door and looked past Marnie, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eric outside. I knew he couldn't get in, but I wanted him to be the last thing I saw before I died. The flames rose even higher around me, and I could barely see through them now. I felt as though I was already burning, the heat was so intense.

I heard a scream, and realized after a few moments that it was coming from me.

I couldn't die. After everything, I knew I couldn't die this way. I was just learning whom I was, and I was getting my life back together. While I felt confused over my love for Bill, I knew I wanted to work on my relationship with Eric. I had never felt so safe and so loved before him.

"Eric," I sobbed quietly. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I felt myself crumble. The flames inched closer, and death was on the horizon. _Will I see Gran?_ I wondered. _Will I go back to Faery?_

I put my hands over my face and shook my head. I refused to believe that I was about to die. I needed Eric. I needed to kiss him one last time. I needed to tell him that I only wanted him. That I would do anything for him; even die for him just as he was about to only a few minutes ago.

"Eric," I said louder, my tears not stopping. I heard Marnie chuckle again, and I felt an overwhelming surge of hatred. I had never felt so much hate for another being. Perhaps it was my hatred, along with Eric's that I felt. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that if I was going to die, I wanted to take Marnie and her pathetic cult out with me.

I focused on not only my hatred, but my fear and love as well. I focused every part of my being on getting out of here. I began to shake, and hyperventilate. I could barely breathe.

I felt my skin tingle, and I brought my hands up in front of me. I registered a look of shock on Marnie's face, but ignored her and focused on the task at hand: Get out.

My body shook harder, and my stomach quivered. I felt a pull from my gut, and the tingles on my body increased and intensified.

I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw my parents, and Jason as a child. We were having a cook out at our home, in the backyard. I had just heard my first thought, and was scared. I saw myself hiding from Uncle Bartlett. I saw my parent's funeral, and telling Gran about my abuse. I saw her pull a gun on her brother and chase him out of the house. I saw myself in school, being picked on; tears were running down my face. I saw Tara and myself laying outside under the sun, laughing. I saw my high school graduation. I saw my first day at Merlotte's, and the lust and longing in Sam Merlotte's eyes.

I saw meeting Bill. I saw our first kiss, first fight, first time we made love. I saw meeting Eric, on his throne, and the look in his eyes: lust and curiosity. I saw Dallas, and seeing Eric, really _seeing_ him, for the first time. I saw learning who Bill really was, and saw Eric looking at me with remorse after he told me. I saw finding Eric on the road, and taking care of him. Loving him.

I saw him loving me.

I felt an intense energy shoot through me when I pictured that last memory and kept it burning in my mind, my heart. I screamed, "Eric!" and raised my hands up toward the ceiling. I looked at the light, my light. The color was amazing as it shot up in the air, toward the clear sky. Yellow, red, blue and purple blended together, creating a color scheme of my emotions. I remember thinking deliriously that the colors looked beautiful next to the stars and the dark sky.

I watched as my light, my essence, break through the shield that was keeping Eric from entering, from coming to me, and I felt a rush of relief.

I would be able to see him before I died.

I collapsed on my knees to the ground and shut my eyes. I felt the flames touch my feet and legs, but barely registered the pain.

I was breathing heavily, and felt dizzy. I had used all of my energy, and now all I wanted was to rest, to close my eyes, and forget the world around me.

I heard Marnie scream, and I felt more magic drift through the air.

I no longer felt the heat. I no longer felt confined to the flaming circle.

Before I opened my eyes, I wondered if I had died.

"Sookie?" a voice called to me. I felt a cool hand press to my cheek and recognized the touch.

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed into his deep blue ones. Love, worry, and fear burned brightly in them. I smiled a small, tender smile to him. My eyes felt heavy and my body felt weak.

"You were the last thing I wanted to see," I murmured, before my world went black.

**Eric's POV:**

I cradled Sookie's limp body in my arms, and stared down at her pale form in horror. Our bond was weakening, signaling her impending demise. I let out of roar of pain and cradled her body to mine. I knew I couldn't lose her, not when I had just found her. Not when I finally had her.

I used my teeth to remove my glove and move my shirt away from my wrist. I pierced the skin of my wrist with my fangs, and pressed them to Sookie's mouth. I opened her mouth more with my other hands and poured my blood down her throat.

She was not swallowing.

I felt myself begin to panic as I heard Sookie's heart rate slow down, and watched as she grew more and more pale. The bite marks on my wrist healed, and I opened them again, pressing my wrist to her mouth once more.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, cradling her body closer to mine. Her breathing was shallow, almost non-existent. "Please, please, my love. Drink."

I begged and pleaded for her to drink. I barely registered Pam walking over to where I was sitting, cradling Sookie's body to mine. I was still angry with Pam, and ignored her presence. Pam knelt down next to Sookie and looked her over, and looked back up to me, pity and worry etched on her face. I continued to ignore her, not wanting to take any more attention away from Sookie. I focused on our bond and found it weakening even more.

Her time to die was coming.

I knew that she would die someday. It was one of the reasons why I tried to ignore my feelings for her. I knew that I would have to watch her grow old and die. She was mortal. I will admit that I often wondered if she would allow me to change her, but since finding out she was Fairy, I did not know if that would even be possible.

So I knew I was to watch her die.

But I didn't think the day would come so soon.

I saw in my peripheral vision Pam moving her hand slowly over to Sookie's neck, and I jerked my face toward her, growling. I cradled Sookie's body closer to mine, and glared at Pam, baring my fangs to her. The warning was clear: back the fuck off.

Pam raised her hands in surrender and stared back in to my eyes. "I only wish to help, Eric. Please, please believe me. I don't want her to die."

My eyes narrowed, and I first did not believe her, but I felt from our bond that she was sincere. I slowly moved Sookie's body toward Pam, and eyed Pam carefully, making sure she kept to her promise.

Pam looked down at Sookie, and commented, "She still has your blood in her mouth, but she has not swallowed it."

I nod.

A low growl hummed in my chest as I watched Pam put her hand on Sookie's throat, and slowly massage it. The growl was not a warning to stop, but to be careful. Pam got the hint. I looked back down at Sookie, and my eyes softened as I noticed her breathing slowing a little more as each minute passed. I had no idea what had happened to her. I didn't know if it was the witch who did this, or the magnificent light that I saw burst through the sky.

I heard a gurgle sound and looked down closer to Sookie. I watched as her throat started moving up and down, and heard her swallowing. I was elated. I knew my blood would heal her. I moved my already healed wrist from her mouth, and watched as her eyes fluttered open. They were blood shot, and had dark circles under them. Her skin was not as pale, but was also not back to its normal glow. Whatever happened to her, it had drained her of all of her energy. I hoped my blood would replenish her.

She sighed and looked up at me. My heart melted, and I couldn't help but smile down at her. I was so thankful to see those beautiful eyes gazing up at me again. I stroked her cheek and hair, and felt my dead heart overflow with love that she was still here with me.

_You can never leave me_. I told her silently. _I couldn't bare it_.

She smiled softly at me, and I saw her love for me in her eyes. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen in my thousand years.

"Hello, love," I said softly.

"Hi," she said with a small smile. "What happened?"

I sighed, and looked around the room at the bloody mess that surrounded us. Death and blood were the scents that filled the air. Bill, Pam, and Jessica let only a few survive. The survivors, Tara and another Merlotte's waitress included, were glamoured in to forgetting the war scene that broke out here. I killed the head witch before I realized that Sookie was lying lifeless on the floor. After I saw that, my only thought was of her, my only actions were for her.

"We stormed in once you broke the protection spell. I killed Marnie, and Lafayette and his lover released Antonia's soul. I found you lying on the floor, barely alive, and gave you my blood."

She sighed and nodded her head, telling me she heard and understood me, despite still being weak. I gently picked her up and began walking toward the exit when Bill interrupted.

"Eric, you can not leave. There is still much to be done here."

I stopped and looked back to him, my hatred for him burning in my eyes and spat, "I am done here. I am taking my bonded home."

I turned and continued walking, until his voice stopped me once more, "As your King, I command you to stay!"

I turn toward him slowly, and I prepare to tell him exactly what I think of him and his  
>"crown" when a weak, beautiful voice stops me.<p>

"Shut up, Bill," Sookie says softly, but there is anger behind her words.

I look down at her and see her glaring at him. I feel pride, love, and hope. Hope that she realizes that she should not love him. He is unworthy of her.

"I am going home, and Eric is taking me. You are King, as you so humbly put it. You take care of this mess. It's your job."

I watched as Bill huffed and looked at Sookie with wounded eyes. I try not to smile.

"You heard the Fairy Princess, Bill."

"Sookie…" he said softly, looking hurt and pathetic.

"I want to go home, Bill. Eric is taking me back to our house, and you can talk to him tomorrow about whatever you want. But I need him right now. And I need to go home."

My heart soared hearing her call the farmhouse _our_ home, and I leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead.

I start walking away again, and heard Pam following close behind me. "You will drive." I tell her, leaving no room for her to argue. I had been tempted to force her to leave before when she disobeyed me, but became to focused on Sookie to even pay Pam any more attention. She would be punished for her disobedience later, I decided.

I climbed in to the backseat of my van as Pam went to the driver's side. She started the car and drove toward Sookie's farmhouse. I sat in the back, Sookie still cradled in my arms. I could not let her go or stop staring at her. I was so afraid that she would leave me. I couldn't let her leave me.

"I'm okay, Eric. Just tired," Sookie said weakly.

"You need more blood," I tell her, and extended my fangs, preparing to bite my wrist.

"No, Eric. I have already taken too much. I just need to rest and eat. You know, human stuff," she told me, her mouth turning up on the ends. I say nothing, and concede to her wishes. For now. Tomorrow night I will try again. I hope to form another bond with her soon. Her brush with death made me realize, even more so than I already did, how much I want and need her. I need to feel that unity the bond brings once more. I hope she will allow it, and want it too.

My thoughts are broken when I feel her hand brush my cheek. I focus my eyes back to hers and she looks at me with her brows furrowed. "What are you thinking about?"

I smile, "I thought you liked not knowing what I'm thinking?"

She rolls her eyes, and says, "Yes, I enjoy not hearing your _every_ thought. But some thoughts I would like to know."

I smile briefly, before my expression turns serious once more. I move a stray hair out of her face and stroke her forehead and cheek. "I was just thinking about how much I love you. How I can't lose you. I couldn't bare it."

Sookie nods, and says softly, "I thought I was going to die. You were the last person I wanted to see. I hated the thought of losing you when I just finally gave in to you."

"You won't ever lose me, my love. I will always be here. We will be together, for as long as possible. I will never let anything else harm you, you have my word."

"Don't make those kind of promises, Eric. Now we'll have another situation to deal with soon. You've jinxed us."

I smile, "I am man of my word. Even if more enemies come our way, they will not hurt you."

"But they will hurt you. Which will hurt me."

"Shall we leave then?"

She looks up at me with confusion. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave Louisiana. Travel the world. Visit all of the world's wonders. I can take us. I told you I would leave this all behind to be with you. I was telling the truth."

"Won't you miss being Sheriff?"

I shrug, "It has its perks, but I would rather be happy with you."

"I can't take you away from your duties, your life… Besides, I don't want to run. While I want to see the world with you, I would be okay with taking a vacation every now and then. Not run away and hide from the dangers that seem to constantly enter my life…"

I nod, understanding her logic. I don't know when she became the logical one of the two of us. I smile, and lean down to kiss her softly on the lips. She kisses me back and run her hand through the back of my head, combing her fingers through my hair.

When we break apart, she is breathing heavily and I control the urge to let my fangs drop. I cannot allow us to get any more excited than we are now. She is too weak. There is always tomorrow night.

"I love you," she whispers and brushes another soft kiss against my lips.

I cradle her closer to my chest and softly kiss her face, her eyelids, forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips. Everything I can touch. "I love you. More than life itself, I love you. You will not regret this, Sookie. You will never regret being mine, I swear to you. I will love and take care of you. Forever."

**Hello everyone. I just randomly thought of this one-shot, and wanted to write it all out. I'm sorry for not updating very often. I promise to write some more this weekend Have a great weekend!**


	3. Ties Unbound

**Hello everyone. This is a one-shot. It is based during Season 4 after the witch war. Eric has all of his memories back, and Sookie told him she also loves Bill and thinks she does because of his blood. Eric loves her as well, and is jealous of her bond with Bill. And he wants more than anything to get rid of it. **_**Just how far will he go?**_** Good question… Read on and you will find out…**

**Oh! And Sookie did not "break up" with Eric… They are together, trying to work on a relationship. **

**Ties Unbound**

**EPOV:**

I walked casually through the streets of New Orleans, carefully taking in my surroundings. Nothing went unnoticed by me. I was on guard, and I saw what every vampire and human were doing around me. I am constantly in survival mode. The only time in my thousand years that I have let my guard down was when I was under the witch's spell and stayed with Sookie, and what a magical time that had been for us. I enjoyed killing the witch, but a part of me will always be somewhat grateful of that spell she put on me. If it weren't for that spell, Sookie would have taken a much longer time yielding to me.

Sookie finally admitted her feelings for me. I knew that before the spell she had feelings for me, but I did not realize the depth of them until I spent that week with her and bonded with her. When she broke the spell, and all of my memories returned, I was awestruck by not only her love for me, but also my love for her. Our feelings ran much deeper and passionately because of our blood bond.

I was naïve enough to think that after I killed the witch, Sookie and I would be free to be together. Nothing would stand in our way of being together since she was completely mine, and I was hers. We were bonded, and no one could break it. And while no one has tried, there is still one problem.

She still loves Bill Compton.

When she told me that she loved both of us, I cold barely control my anger. "You are _mine_," I told her harshly. I was jealous. I _am_ jealous. I had never been jealous before Sookie came into my life. Before her, women would easily fall for my charms, and even more easily fall in to my bed. Sookie is different. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was different, and that she would change me. But Bill Compton was always in my way of getting to her, and even now that I have her, he is still in the way.

If he weren't my King, I would gladly kill him.

Instead, I had to think tactfully on how I would break Sookie's blood tie to Bill. I knew that I had every right to break their tie since Sookie belongs to me, but I had to do so without her suspecting it. If she knew I was the cause for their tie being severed, she would be furious. She would call me high-handed, and arrogant.

She would be right, of course. But I would rather avoid an argument.

I remembered a story of a witch breaking a blood tie between and vampire and human just five years ago. The story shocked vampires, and the story spread swiftly through the supernatural community. I researched the witch who broke the tie, and found out that she was located in New Orleans. Lucky me.

After my recent experiences with witches, I did not easily trust them, especially when it came to my life and the life of my bonded. So I decided to search for the human who broke the tie, and find out how it effected her. She was located in a small town in East Texas. I flew to her work place one night when she was about to drive home, and glamoured her for answers.

"What did you feel when the bond was broken?"

"Nothing," she told me, her eyes dazed and distant, "I felt nothing. No pain, no heartache, just nothing."

I smiled to myself as I greedily thought of being the only vampire attached to my fairy. Sookie would no longer have feelings for Bill, and would only want me.

I stopped in front of an apartment complex, and looked up to the third floor. I saw a balcony covered in different potted plants, and knew just by that sight that the witch resided there. I floated up toward her balcony, and landed smoothly. I listened closely and heard only one heartbeat in the apartment. I could smell different herbs and potions, and I sensed magic in the air.

I knocked loudly on the window.

I heard the heart beat change. It picked up-tempo, and grew louder as the witch walked closer to the doors. I smirked, not being able to help feeling as though my prey was walking into my trap.

The balcony doors slowly opened, and a red headed young woman peeked her head out cautiously. I was surprised by how young the woman was. She wore no make-up, and freckles dusted her nose and cheeks. She looked positively innocent, but I still saw her as a threat.

"Wha-What do you want?" the witch asked, fear shinning in her green eyes.

I smiled, "Hello, Ms. Broadway. I am Eric Northman, a Vampire Sheriff here in Louisiana. I was hoping I could have a word with you about breaking a blood tie between a vampire and a human."

She looked at me, cautious and confused, "Why would you want to break your bond? I thought vampires, when they tied or bonded with a human, they never want it to break?"

"This is not a real bond, but this vampire has put blood in to a human. He is a part of her, and I want that part gone."

Comprehension filtered through her eyes, and her fear diminished somewhat, "Oh, so, _you_ are the vampire who wants the bond. You want to get rid of the other one…"

My smirk faded. Her assumptions (accurate as they may be…) were annoying me. It really wasn't any of her business what the nature of the relationships were. "Yes. Now invite me in, witch. I don't have all night."

"Easy now! I am doing _you_ the favor. I expect you to be polite, and I also expect a nice payment…"

I rolled my eyes. Humans. It amazed me how most creatures saw vampires as the greediest breed when humans were just as bad, if not worse.

"I will pay you three-thousand dollars for your services and discretion. I also swear to not harm you, unless you give me a reason to do so. Fair enough, witch?"

"Three-thousand dollars? Damn… you must really want this girl, huh?" She looked genuinely curious, but I was not about to pour my heart out to a ridiculous witch. I am Vampire. I do not confide in humans, much less witches.

"I already have her. But I want to get rid of the tie she has to another vampire, without harming my bond with her. Can you do this?"

We were silent for a few moments while the witch appraised me with wary eyes once again. I saw fear, confusion, and greed course through her eyes as she thought about what I would give her for this, but also what the dangers for working with a vampire can be.

"Any funny business, I will stop and rescind your invitation. Got it?" she threatened. I nearly laughed at her threat. If I want her dead, she would be so before she could even finish the sentence, "I rescind your invitation." I did not say this aloud though. I had business with her, and wanted to get it done quickly. I had a fairy to return to.

"Understood, and same to you. No "funny business", and all will stay well for you." I told her. She gulped, and I heard her heart rate pick up slightly. I was glad she took my threat seriously. The last witch did not. And while it took me a while to seek vengeance, I still got it.

She nodded her head in understanding, and opened the door to her balcony wider. I took in her figure and what I could of the room behind her. I sensed no threats from inside, and the witch was a small woman. She stood a foot shorter than me, and could be no more than a hundred pounds. She could not physically beat me, but I was still on guard with her. I didn't know what handy vampire-vaporizing spells she had. I would rather not have a repeat of last time.

"Eric Northman, you may come in."

I stepped in gracefully and looked around her apartment. It was small, but big enough to suit one persons needs. Herbs, potions, and cleaning chemicals hung in the air. There were potted plants on every surface of wood, but no other signs of witchcraft was out in the open.

Closing the door behind me, the witch walked around me to go to a cupboard that sat across from where I stood. I watched, alert as always, as she pulled out different bottles and a cauldron, setting them on a coffee table that sat in the center of the room in between two very worn down couches. She went back to the cupboard for more bottles that were filled with herbs or spices, and pulled out a large book. I could see that the binding of the books was very worn, and the pages looked old and yellowed.

"Since your… uh… "Mate" is not here, I will have to instead make a potion for you to give her that will break the tie."

This would not do. I could not give Sookie a potion without her suspecting something. "I said a spell, not potion. This is not acceptable, witch."

"Look, unless you want to bring her here, the potion will have to suffice. Okay?"

I growl, my patience for this woman wearing thin. I see her blanch slightly at the noise, and I smell her fear. "My bonded can not know what I am doing. She will be very… angry if she were to find out."

"Doesn't she want to be rid of the other vampire?" The witch asks. I grow tired of all of her questions.

"Yes…" _I think_, "But she would be angry with me for interfering. She likes her independence."

"Sure picked the wrong species to be with then," I hear the witch mutter. I am in front of her in a flash. It happens before she can even see. I loom over her, my fangs descended, fury sparkling my eyes. I am done. I am bored with this woman, and I want to return home to my human-fairy. "Don't insult me witch. I was hoping to be professional with you, but my patience is wearing thin."

She gulps nervously and begins to shake ever so slightly. She begins to nod so frantically, I wondered if her head will fall off. It would save me some trouble if it did. But I still needed my potion…

"I'm so-sorry, Mr. Northman. You are right. I shouldn't have said that. I know the potion isn't what you wanted, but it's all I can do. I would need your bonded her for her hair, and also for her, uh… well, essence basically. It's all apart of the magic. I would also need her blood, but that is something you will have to do."

I frown, and click my fangs back in to place. "Blood? Why? How much?" I am worried. I do not know how well this could possibly work. How was I took get Sookie's blood, and give her the potion, without her knowing?

"Well, the mixed blood is needed for the spell or potion to work. A few drops should be good."

I growl again, and begin to pace the floor of the small apartment. This was not working out as I imagined. I think of Sookie, and how angry she will be with me if she were to find out what I am doing. She would call me arrogant. She would yell, and think I am trying to control her. She will question my trust in her.

But if I were to succeed, she would have no more ties to Bill. She would be mine, completely. I would never question when I felt her feelings of love; are they for me, or Compton? I would never wonder if she thinks about him, or would rather be with him.

I stopped pacing. I knew what I wanted. What I needed.

"Make the potion."

Fangtasia was in full swing tonight. I sat on my throne and watched the vermin try and attract the attention of vampires. It normally is an amusing sight to see, but tonight I am not in the mood.

It has been a week since I met with the witch, and I was still unsure of how to give the potion to Sookie. When she was sleeping three nights ago, I carefully pricked her finger and spilled her delicious blood in to the vile. I was so afraid she would wake up while I took it. I healed the wound with my own blood, and then woke her up to make love to her again that night. I was very attentive to her needs that night, more so than normal. I wanted to atone for my actions. I felt guilty for going behind Sookie's back. I never feel guilty. _Ever._

Of course Sookie would bring out a new feeling in me.

Over the past week I had been spoiling Sookie more than I normally did. I took her out to eat multiple times, and to movies. I bought her clothes and jewelry (most of which she wanted me to return, saying they were too expensive) and was constantly texting or calling her when I was not around her.

Of course, she became suspicious of me.

I wanted to do these nice things for her. I would have without the guilt eating away at me. It was how attentive and skittish I was around her that aroused her suspicions.

I, a thousand year old Viking Vampire, was feeling guilty over tricking a human. My human. Who I had tricked before…

I started judging myself more harshly than I already was before.

Pam could sense my guilt through our bond and tried to reassure me that I was doing the right thing. If anything, I was protecting Sookie from Compton and his manipulations. I was better for Sookie. I treated her better. She wanted to be with me. She chose me.

But, of course, I wanted more.

I looked down at my cell phone and saw a text message from Sookie, asking when I would be home. I smiled, feeling how much she missed me through our bond.

_Soon_. I told her.

I put my phone in my pocket, and get up from my throne. As I walk out of the front entrance, I nod to Pam, signaling that I would not return tonight, and climb in to my Corvette, speeding towards Bon Temps.

I smile, thinking about my Sookie. I tell myself that tonight I will give her the potion. The witch told me I could mix it into a drink, but not food. I plan to give Sookie a glass of wine, with the potion inside of it. Later tonight I will bond with her again.

I feel an overwhelming need to protect her; for her to be mine, and for me to be hers.

I pull into our driveway within thirty minutes of leaving the club. I speed into the house and listen for Sookie. She is not upstairs, or downstairs, and I feel a sense of panic until I realize that she is in my cubby. I smile and speed down the ladder to find my small room here littered with candles. I smile and look over to Sookie who is sitting on the bed wearing sexy red, lace lingerie and… a frown?

I probe the bond and realize that my bonded is confused and hurt.

"Lover, what's wrong?" I ask, and walk over to her. I sit on the bed and lean over to touch her face when she pulls back from me. I am hurt and confused, just as she is.

She lifts up her arm, and in her hand is the vile of potion Amelia made for me. If I were not already pale, I would have lost all of the color in my face. I try to keep my emotions steady so she will not feel the shift in my mood through the bond.

"Is this a potion?" Sookie asks.

I keep my face blank as I try to think of an answer. I didn't want to lie to her, but I wanted to avoid a fight as well. "Where did you find that?" I ask, instead. I truly am curious. I hid that in a box under the bed. Why would she look under there?

"I was setting these candles around and I saw the box under the bed. I was curious, looked inside, and this was in there. I don't know much about witchcraft, but this just looks like a potion, and I don't know why you have it. Especially since you can't drink…"

I sigh unnecessarily. I decided to tell her the truth. " I went to a witch to get a potion that will break your tie to Bill."

"Were you going to tell me about this? Or just trick me again?" She demanded hotly. I keep my face blank. This is not going how I planned.

"Well?" She demanded. Her eyes were sparking with anger. She already knew the answer.

"I was not going to tell you."

Faster than a vampire, Sookie set the potion down on the bed and stood up, stomping over to the ladder to leave. I was in front of her before she was able to start climbing up the ladder.

"Do not walk away from me," I demanded.

"Do not order me around, Eric! Or should I just call you 'Bill'?"

I growled and grabbed her by her shoulders. Within a moment we were laying on my bed, I was on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, trapping her underneath my body.

"Do not compare me to that _filth_!"

"You lied to me! You lied to me by keeping this from me, and you were going to force me to take this! Sounds a lot like a Bill move to me!"

I close my eyes and force myself to calm down. I know she is right, and I am ashamed of myself. I was selfish, and walked down the path Bill did. I was blinded by my obsession and love. But unlike Bill, I would not loose Sookie. She would forgive me. She had to.

"I know. I realize that. But please see where I am coming from. You bond with me, and then tell me you still love Bill, but you want to be with me. You tell me it's his blood that makes you feel this way, that's it. I wanted to help you."

"By lying to me. By tricking me!" she yells. I am not getting through to her. I see her pulling away from me, and I am at a loss of how to fix this. I let go of her and sit up on the bed on my knees, and look down at her. My stone mask has crumbled, and I feel my guard come down for the first time since the spell. I take a deep, unnecessary breath to calm myself.

"Sookie, I love you. Please, please believe that. I bonded with you out of love. I am in this relationship with you. I am putting everything I can into making it work. I did this not just for me, but also for you. You expressed anger, guilt, and fear when you talked to me about Bill's blood being in your system. I wanted to fix that. Don't you understand?"

Sookie sits up and sits Indian style on the bed, with her arms crossed, glaring at me. Only she would have the courage to do so. I love her all the more for it.

"His blood is fading Eric. I can feel it."

"I wanted it completely gone."

"What about what I want?"

"I thought you wanted this too, Sookie." I tell her.

"Then why didn't you tell me about this?" Sookie asks, holding the potion.

"Because, I didn't know how you would feel about it."

"All the more reason to tell me!" Sookie exclaimed.

I shake my head and push my thumb and forefinger between my eyes, an old habit that has not died in the last thousand years. "I know I was selfish and greedy and controlling. I get that. But if I told you I was in love with another woman, how would you feel?"

Silence.

I knew I got her. I knew if I were in love with someone else, she would not try to work things out like I was. I knew she would stay away until I proved to her I was dedicated to her, and loved only her.

Sookie looked down at her hands, unsure of what to say of course. What could one say to that question?  
>I reach over and take her hands in mine, I kiss them softly and press the warmth to my face, hoping and praying that she will soon understand me.<p>

"Say something," I ask her. The silence was becoming unbearable.

Sookie, still looking down, shakes her head. I reach over, grabbing her chin in my hand, and make her look up at me. I see tears in her eyes, and it hurts my still heart.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I am sorry I lied. I just couldn't stand not knowing if it was I you truly love, or Bill. I couldn't stand that you were confused and hurt. You don't have to drink it and I won't trick you. We can go pour it out and never talk about it again. I promise you, Sookie, I will never do something like this again. Please…"

I seem pathetic, but I don't care. People do crazy things when they are in love; especially vampires. I happen to lie, trick, and beg when in love (among other things…).

Sookie looks up at me, and gives me a small, sad smile that makes my heart clench. She looks at me for a moment, taking in my every feature, before staring in to my eyes for a long moment. It's as if she is looking for something, perhaps an answer to a silent question she has.

Her eyes stay locked on to mine as she pulls the cork on the vile and drinks the potion in one gulp. My eyes widen in shock, and I can't help but smile softly when I realize what she did.

She gave herself to me. Completely.

Sookie makes a face and gags slightly, hating the taste of the potion. I can't help but chuckle, and I pull her face to mine, kissing her passionately, not caring about the god-awful taste of Amelia's potion.

We kiss for several minutes until Sookie pulls away, gasping for air.

"Why?" I ask her while she is gasping. I can't help but ask.

"Because, I know that you weren't lying to hurt me, or control me. I can understand how you were trying to help me, and help us. I love you, Eric. I love only you. Yes, I will always care about Bill, but you are the man I want to be with. I felt this way before, and I'm sorry that you questioned that. If this was a way for me to prove my love and loyalty to you, then I was willing to do it. I was happy to do it."

I stare in awe at my beautiful Sookie and can't help but smile like a love struck teenage boy. I pull her in to my arms and kiss her once again.

I spent the rest of the night showing her how much a love and trust her, and how happy she makes me.


End file.
